Field
The described technology generally relates to a rollable display.
Description of the Related Technology
As the market demand for flexible displays increases, various flexible displays such as a curved display having a specific curvature, a foldable display having a specific radius of curvature or which can be bent with respect to a folding axis, a rollable display which can be rolled to a specific radius of curvature, are undergoing research and development.
Among the different flexible display types, the rollable display has been widely and rigorously researched since it has advantageous properties, such as a wide display area, a superior mobility, etc.